Touch the sky
by LovelyDemon
Summary: There was always a black sheep in a crowd, and in this crowd that person was 'Roxas Strife'. Why you may ask? Well there were plenty of rumors explaining it to you, but none of them were true... Axel figured that out. Why would people spread stupid rumors around like that or was Roxas truly hiding something?
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle: Touch the sky. **

**Summary: There was always a black sheep in a crowd, and in this crowd that person was 'Roxas Strife'. Why you may ask? Well there were plenty of rumors explaining it to you, but none of them were true... Axel figured that out. Why would people spread stupid rumors around like that or was Roxas truly hiding something? **

**Pairing: Akuroku (Axel x Roxas-**

**Rated: T (may change to M) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. All rights belong to their respectful owners **

**A.N: I like reviews! I had this idea for a while, got inspired by the song: 'Touch the sky' from the Disney movie 'Brave'. Lol, Later on you might understand why... ^^ don't want to spoil, it isn't that much related to the song, but there are some hints behind it, like the name of this fanfiction. **

* * *

When the cold wind is calling

* * *

There was always a black sheep in a crowd, no matter how easily everyone went along with each other. There was always this one person that just couldn't blend in, and in the Kingdom Hearts academy that person was 'Roxas Strife'. Why you might ask? Well people had different opinions about him, one said he talked with the death, others said he could see right through your soul, or that he was homophobic, black magic, suicide attempt, you'll die when hanging around with him…. -_Excuses, excuses._ Everyone had his or her own excuse and it freaked the hell out of Axel. Because everyone just went along with it, even teacher didn't bat an eye when no one wanted to pair up with the small blond and Roxas didn't protest either, he would just do it on his own without complaining even if it was something that seemed impossible to do on your own.

People probably just kept making things up to keep him at a distance and there probably wasn't a real good reason, only that Roxas didn't seem to like talking to anyone, though he was often seen walking around with his cell phone texting someone, the people that were close enough often read the name 'Hayner' then there was 'Olette' and 'Pence', these were the people he texted often and once in a while there was a 'mom' in it, but usually these three.

Roxas's cousin went to this school as well and he often invited Roxas to sit with him, though the blond always refused and said he needed to study in the library, perhaps he didn't want to be an annoyance to his family? Who knew.

It actually sort of annoyed Axel, and he didn't even know what really pissed him off. Was it everyone being so cold towards Roxas or Roxas not giving a damn? Instead of freaking out like any normal human being would do, Roxas just all accepted it. So it wasn't that weird that Axel got curious, right? He first started asking around, of course asking his friends wasn't the best option because they just didn't care about the people in this school, they were all weird in their eyes.

"I don't know, no one really talks with him…" Demyx had answered,

"Then why don't you talk with him?"

"Don't know…" he shrugged and then yawned, probably because he was just too lazy for that. If it hadn't been for Zexion starting to talk with Axel when he got something wrong during math he would have probably never met Demyx, Demyx was happy with the amount of friends he had, sure he liked to get to know more people but it wasn't really like he was going to look for new people himself. "He's antisocial in a social way," was how people liked to describe the young musician.

Zexion had only started talking with Axel because of a mistake in math, when the teacher had told the blue haired male to help Axel and that's how they just started talking. Marluxia didn't want people to start talking bad about his girlfriend Namine so kept her away from Roxas, Xion just silently followed Namine and Larxene was convinced that some of the rumors about the boy were true.

Then when asking other people they all had their own story and they all sounded so ridiculous that Axel often had to keep his face straight while listening to them, though something he heard often was, "He just doesn't like talking to people you know… like a lot of people have tried becoming friends with him but he just glares at you until you leave." Then there was also, "He's just way too stiff… like does he have a stick up in his ass? All he does is studying and gets A+'s… he's too lame to be friends with."

Well he guessed he had enough information to know that he had to stay out of the boy's way. And that's just what made him come closer. Roxas was in three same classes as him; they had English, P.E and Art together.

So during the second period when they had Art together and they had to partner up he apologized to Demyx and said he wanted to team up with someone else, to get to know people.

"Fine by me," Demyx had shrugged and asked the girl next to him to partner up, she had started blushing and became a stuttering mess but had accepted it, making Axel smile because Demyx didn't even notice how many girls had a crush on him.

So yes, Axel did the unbelievable, he tapped a certain short blond haired boy on his left shoulder and offered him a smile when seeing him turn his head, he could hear the surprised gasps around him, heard them talk as their eyes met… he had big blue eyes that were as deep as the ocean… as if he was captain of a ship and the untamable waives were trying to push him off his boat… and it was that voice, god that voice that kept him on his ship.

"_Yes_?"

Axel blinked a few times, returning back to the hard ground, he felt lightheaded and his stomach felt like it was still on the sea, hell he felt seasick, what was wrong with him!?

"Hiya, Roxas… right? I was wondering if you wanted to be my partner?" he kept smiling at the boy,

He expected a 'no', the boy would narrow his eyes like everyone told him and just look at him like he was dirt, but they also told him his words were like acid and so far his voice sounded like one of an angel… not that he had ever heard an angel talk but if one would come down from heaven to talk with him, he was sure he would have a voice like that. Blue eyes softened when hearing that, "Sure," he said and nodded at him then gestured at the seat next to him that was still free, no one sat at his table actually.

"You're Axel, right?" he then asked while grabbing his sketchbook, they had to make a simple portrait of their partner, nothing too hard for someone that could draw… Axel was bad at drawing though.

"Oh you remembered my name,"

"It isn't that hard to remember if the teacher repeats it ten times during class," he smiled softly, it was just a ghost of a smile but it was clearly there and his eyes were calm now, like the waves breaking on the sand slowly while you gazed at the sun that was high in the sky.

Axel laughed when hearing that, "Yeah…" he nodded and grabbed his sketchbook as well, seeing that Roxas had already started drawing so he tried as well, he saw how Roxas's hand easily glided over his paper, how his eyes followed the fine lines he was making with his pencil… it was strange how everyone avoided him since he was such a… beautiful human being. Not only his voice sounded like one of an angel, he just looked like an angel, dressed in dark clothes so that he wouldn't shine too bright. "Perfect…" he just gasped,

"…What?" Roxas looked up from his paper and gave him a confused look and when Axel still didn't answer he looked around him,

"N-no… I mean… I was just thinking that… you-Youmin the chef… from this one cooking TV-show made perfect… cupcakes." He saw how Roxas narrowed his eyes just slightly when hearing that, before a soft sound escaped his lips and he then laughed… _laughed. _It was a soft and quick laugh but it was clearly there and everyone must have heard it as well, they all gazed at him with big eyes. 'Roxas Strife could laugh!?'

"I…I'm sorry, but…" Roxas breathed out, "I thought you had been looking around and saw a painting you liked or so… but you were talking about food." He shook his head while that smile never left his face, "That… just caught me of guard," he admitted and continued with drawing.

"Gentlemen," the teacher interrupted them though, "Fooling around during my class?" he asked them,

"Of course not, we were just talking about how perfect Roxas's drawing is." Axel said and quickly glanced at Roxas, a sign that he wanted him to show what he got so far, Roxas's eyes widened a bit when understanding what he meant and he quickly nodded and showed his teacher the drawing he made, making Axel's eyes widen and he gasped just slightly when seeing how good Roxas was… he still wasn't done, but you could already see his eyes, the tattoos under his eyes… "Wow…" he breathed,

"It's… not that good thou-"

"Very well. Carry on." The man simply nodded and walked away,

Roxas smiled weakly when he did that, his eyes seemed to be a bit hurt as he did that and he continued drawing, Axel saw how he bit his lip and his eyes became even more sad… he was like these characters you only read about in books, he was over-thinking it now… and the more he thought about it, the sadder he became. Axel saw that because half a minute later his eyes started to water up just a little bit and he covered it up with a yawn….

"You know, I never really liked that man." Axel slowly said, while that was a lie, he actually really liked him… but if he was rude towards Roxas who hadn't done a thing wrong, his respect for him would soon be gone in the wind.

This made Roxas look up, and he smiled softly while he shook his head as well, "Yeah… me neither," he admitted,

"Wouldn't be surprised, geez that man is rude." He rolled his eyes, "Oh what do you think?" he then said and showed Roxas what he had made,

"…Axel." Roxas said while his body started trembling just slightly as he had to hold back his laughter, "That looks like a potato,"

"Wha- it doesn't!" Axel protested, "Oh… sorry, I was thinking about food again…" he then sheepishly said, "I'll make a 'food' version of you… let's see… with French fries as your hair."

Roxas chuckled when hearing that, "Honestly…" he muttered and finished his drawing as well, so that when the bell went he was done and Axel's potato head almost.

"Axel… that's wasn't what I wanted you to draw…" the teacher sighed while he collected the papers,

"Yeah… well this is art class, I thought this would be more artistic,"

"If I want you guys to be artistic I would have told you, right now all I wanted was a simple portrait…" the man shook his head in a tired way, he usually laughed with everything Axel did but today was different… all because he talked with Roxas? No way right?

"Well, gotta go." He turned around and was surprised to see Roxas still waiting for him, he seemed to be fighting with himself about the thought of simply not leaving or waiting, he didn't want to be rude… it was strange how easy he was to read actually… or was that just him? If he really was so easy to read then why did people say he was so hard to talk with?

"So Roxas, what do you have now?" he asked when they left the class and walked into the gray hallways of their school,

"Math," the blond answered,

"Well I have biology," the redhead sighed,

"Isn't that… the other direction?"

"Yeah… actually it is," Axel said as if he just found that out,

"You're gonna be late…"

"Meh. Who cares?" he shrugged, "Hey, want me to go to math with you."

"Yeah sure, why not." Roxas shrugged as well,

"Seriously?"

"No,"

"Oh booh,"

"Look Axel, it was nice talking to you." Roxas nodded, "But you really shouldn't be late in class, that's bad for your grades." he then mumbled a bye and while Axel stood still he walked a bit faster to his class before the second bell would ring that started classes.

So Roxas was actually someone that was easy to get along with, and he also cared about other people he just met their grades, he was someone that laughed easily yet he indeed had this frown on his face when not smiling… anyway, Roxas wasn't anything like the rumors said and it only took Axel one hour to figure that out. What was wrong with his school? He wondered as he went to his own class, lost in thoughts… not even noticing Demyx walking past him and saying 'hi'.

* * *

"I'm surprised of all people you could become friends with, you choose Roxas." Namine spoke when they walked together after school, they lived close to each other, usually Marluxia walked with them but today he had to hurry home because he had promised his grandma he would help her in the garden and everyone knew how much he loved working in the garden.

"Well he seems like a nice kid," the redhead answered,

"…He frowns a lot though,"

"Perhaps that's just his face, I mean… when I talked to him he smiled easily,"

Namine nodded, "I wouldn't know… I never talked with him,"

"How come actually?"

She shrugged, her eyes a bit distant as she tried to remember when she first saw Roxas, "I don't know…"

"Was it always like that?"

"…Well…. When Roxas just transferred here he didn't really start talking with us…" she spoke with that soft voice she had, "He usually just texted with people…"

"And no one tried talking with him?"

"Yes, we tried… and he always answered… I actually don't know how it turned out like this." She gave him a sad smile, "I'm sorry I'm not much of a help."

"No… I guess it's fine. I just find it strange since he's actually very easy to talk to,"

She nodded, "I wanted to talk with him for a long time actually…"

"Then why don't you try?"

"Marluxia didn't want me to get in trouble… I know that is a stupid reason… But you've noticed it as well, right? People are already talking about you… how you talked with Roxas and even made him laugh in just one hour… and during the break you talked with him as well in the library."

"Well of course… he seems like a nice kid,"

"Perhaps he is, I wouldn't know." She answered, she wasn't rude or anything, she was telling the truth, Namine had never talked with Roxas so she could never know what Roxas like, even Axel couldn't know since he only talked to him today. Well it made him only wonder though… because Roxas wasn't anything like the rumors said, well of course… what rumor was he talking about? He had so many. One said he sold his sold to the devil… for heaven's sake, what did people do with their lives? It seriously couldn't be that they spread these rumors around simply because he didn't talk much in the beginning because then he would get angry, after all it was only normal to not talk when you're just new… people started talking with Axel so what made it so hard to talk with Roxas?

But Namine told him it started after that… people had tried talking with him. Then what was it? Some rumors said bad things happened when you were around him, perhaps something happened once? Or like how he was homophobic… had someone misunderstood? The rumor about him being stiff… well if no one talked to him it was only normal for him to just keep himself busy with books and studying: it wasn't like Roxas didn't care, he had noticed that…. Roxas knew that people were rude to him, he knew he was the black sheep that much was obvious and if you probably asked Roxas if he got used to it, he might say 'yes' but the true answer would be 'no', Axel had noticed that during Art when the teacher wasn't even interested in his work.

"Well then, talk to you tomorrow?" Namine interrupted his train of thoughts,

"A-ah yes… see you."

"Axel," she stopped, "Please, don't get into any trouble."

"What makes you say that?"

"There's a reason why people talk about him like that…" she looked sad then, "They wouldn't just spread rumors like that unless something actually happened… people just forgot what it was." It was as if she regretted these words, she as well knew it wasn't fair for Roxas at all, she was smart and most of all she was a nice girl, Marluxia often said she was too nice so for her to actually talk about someone like that must mean something, right? "…Don't you think… they're trying to warn you for something?"

"For what?"

She shook her head, "I don't know… but something… something we once knew but have forgotten now…"

"So you're saying I should stay away from him?" even though she said this for his own good, he couldn't stand the thought of his friends not supporting his decisions.

"I didn't say that… just stay out of trouble," she nodded and offered him a small smile, "Perhaps Roxas knows the answer to these rumors, perhaps he doesn't." with that she walked away and left Axel there, god…. Now he was getting really confused, he wanted to stop Namine, he wanted answers. Right there. But then a boy and a girl ran past him, followed by a slightly chubby kid.

"Last one has to pay for the ice-cream!" the sandy blond haired boy shouted over his shoulder,

Axel narrowed his eyes when seeing them, they probably were around his age if not younger… he then looked back at Namine to only see she was no longer there. God dammit.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the second chapter? Not much to say about this one, it's just a chapter before the story really gets started so nothing special. Guys, it will take a while before the Akuroku starts... so yeah ^^**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts. **

**Reviews make my day :D **

* * *

And the sky is clear and bright,

* * *

To say his friends liked it that Axel decided to make new friends, _and with new friends he meant Roxas wasn't_… right. Even Zexion took the time to get his ass out of the library to tell Axel he was '_perhaps_' making a huge mistake. Demyx had even looked him straight in the eyes while placing both hands on Axel's shoulders, "Look man, I don't know how to tell you this. But _as your friend_, I'd give you this advice. Don't get into any trouble just because you feel a little pity for someone."

"You told me Roxas looked like a nice kid!"

"He does!" Demyx defended himself, putting both hands in the air while looking around the small group of people that were supposed to be his friends, they all agreed with him, even if they weren't there, they still knew the blond long enough to know he would answer something like that. "What I'm trying to say is, hanging out with Roxas probably ain't a good…" he stopped then, noticing the blond had just entered the school building and was heading in their direction,_ ah_ of course. Axel had waited here because this was where Roxas's locker was after all. The others glanced at each other, after all the smaller boy hadn't noticed them yet. He was too busy with his cell phone and the music coming from through his earphones; it wasn't loud so they couldn't hear it. Axel remembered once looking through the boy's list, farther than '_Eye of the tiger_' didn't he get because then the Strife had snatched it out of his hands while saying that was rude to look through people their stuff without them knowing or giving permission.

"Come with us," Larxene then said,

"I promised Rox I'd wait,"

"He probably doesn't have much hope, he already got used to disappointments." She snorted and if not for the redhead looking around at that moment, he wouldn't have seen Marluxia glaring at the small boy. This made the tall teen narrow his eyes. Did something happen between these two? He could vaguely hear Larxene mutter something like '_Oh now his name is Rox, huh?' _under her breath.

That's when Roxas looked up from his cell phone, eyes widened a bit when recognizing the people in front of him, his gaze rested two seconds longer on Namine whom stood next to Marluxia and had kept quiet the whole time, before he looked at Axel. "I…" he pointed behind him, "Uhm… library," he then turned around and wanted to leave,

"No, Rox. It's cool. You need to get something from your locker, right?"

"Uhm yeah… but-"

"It's cool, they were leaving." Axel glared at his friends, they all sighed and shrugged it off while leaving, only Demyx hesitated a bit but then left as well.

"I'm… sorry?" Roxas said when Demyx's eyes met his.

"It's fine," Axel said, "They just believe these stupid rumors…"

"Ah… which one?" the blond boy sighed a bit tired as he opened his locker to get his books, he offered Axel a tired smile. Though the smile didn't reach his eyes, surprisingly, he didn't look sad… he actually seemed to be kind of annoyed. Well he looked tired; perhaps he just wasn't a morning person?

"All of them… I guess,"

The boy narrowed his eyes when hearing this, as if he was trying to imagine it… he then shook his head and another sigh left his pink lips, perhaps Axel gazed a bit too long in the boy's eyes, he couldn't help it… they just pulled him in. It was his voice that pulled him back. "Axel?"

"You have pretty eyes," he blurted out, a bit too loud because not only Roxas gave the redhead a surprised look, he was silent for a while blinking a bit too fast… "Thanks?" he then said, offering him a confused smile. "I- uhm... You too?"

The redhead let out a nervous chuckle while awkwardly rubbing the back of his head, "Yeah… -uhm, thanks."

* * *

Axel's class was earlier in the changing rooms then Roxas's, knowing that their teacher didn't like it when they wasted too much time in the changing rooms he left earlier. He waited for Roxas to show up so that they could perhaps stand together, he honestly wasn't in the mood to be in the same team as Demyx right now.

Though people kept entering the gym room, yet not a sign of Roxas.

The teacher shouted that they had to find a partner to warm up, _still no Roxas._

He was about to ask the teach but then saw the boy walking to the teacher, he spoke in a soft voice so that no one else could hear but by the way he was holding his hand on his stomach it wasn't that hard to guess what he was trying to tell the teacher.

"Fine, you can go to the nurse." The teacher waved him off; he probably wouldn't even have noticed it that Roxas wouldn't attend today's class.

"Teach, is it alright if I walk with him?" the redhead suggested -_and just like he did with Roxas_, the teacher simply waved him off.

They walked next to each other for a while until they were out of the gym, then Axel grabbed Roxas's arm so that he gazed straight into his eyes and for a second he forgot how he was curious about Roxas, how he wanted to know if the boy was really hurt… he just wanted to drown in this endless sea of blue.

"What?" it was the owner of these eyes that kept him from doing such.

"Did something happen?"

"How so?"

"Your stomach was fine five minutes ago,"

"It is still fine," the boy smiled at him and pulled his arm back, he didn't like how close the redhead had been too his face. "I just noticed that I forgot my clothes today…" he sighed, "I'm not gonna run in my normal clothes,"

"Honestly, here I thought they did something bad to your locker."

"This isn't like in the movies you know," the boy laughed softly as they headed to the infirmary, "Besides, they're too busy with fearing me."

"Fear you?"

"Yes, have you ever listened to the rumors? How _I only bring bad luck if you get too close to me_?" even though he was smiling, there was something off about the way he said it. He suddenly stopped, "I-… I'll go by myself now,"

"Why?"

"Just go, I don't want you to get bad grades because of me. I'm fine… I just needed an excuse,"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, very sure. After all, I always get good grades, even if I do nothing." He smiled "Not that I don't study," he waved him off, it wasn't anything like the teacher did it. When Roxas did it, it was a very graceful gesture and with the hint of a smile on his face… the boy looked adorable when doing this. Luckily he didn't see the surprised look on the red hair's face as he was walking away.

Was it normal to have these thoughts about a friend? Especially a boy?

* * *

"Roxas Strife?" Reno repeated the name, he furrowed his brows while he chewed on the food their mother had prepared for them before she left for her book club, and their father was still at work. Being too busy with a new project to even show his face at home before nine in the evening.

"As in… the brother of Cloud Strife?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, gazing bored at the food on his plate,

Reno rolled his eyes when his younger brother said this, "You know, blond-spiky-hair, blue eyes, cold look…"

"Yeah, that's him."

"Definitely Strife then," Reno snorted,

"Sora doesn't have a cold look," his brother furrowed his brows,

"He isn't a Strife, doofus." Reno chuckled, "He's their cousin on their mother's side." He then groaned when he finished his plate, then glanced at Axel's… then at his brother, he kept gazing at him until the boy finally sighed and pushed his plate to his older brother. "Pig," he muttered under his breath,

"Thanks bro," Reno grinned and started eating again,

"So… what do you know about him?"

"Uhm… well I sometimes talk with Cloud, he doesn't talk much. He has changed a lot since Zack's accident after all," Reno stopped with eating for a second when mentioning his friend who had been in a coma for a year now, and still no sign of him waking up. "Let's see… he doesn't talk much about Rox either," he pursed his lips, "I've seen Roxas a few times, nice kiddo though."

"Really?"

"Yeah, easy to talk to. Unlike his brother, though he still looks like he wants to punch you in the face," the redhead chuckled, "Why so interested anyway?"

"No one likes him at my school, that's why."

"No one?" Reno frowned, "That can't be true," he shook his head, surely Axel must be making this up right now.

"Oh right, his cousin likes him."

"Doesn't count, that's family." Reno pointed at his brother with his knife, ignoring the look Axel gave him when doing this. "How come?" he then asked after taking another mouthful of food, raising both eyebrows at Axel while waiting for his answer.

"I don't know, enough rumors."

"_Wumows_?"

"Pig," Axel sighed while rubbing his temples, he waited for Reno to finish eating the food in his mouth, and just when he was about to take another bite of his food he quickly asked '_Rumors'_? Because obviously, his younger brother hadn't understood him the first time. Well, while Axel complained about Reno's bad manners, he couldn't really blame him. He had heard the older male talk about how bad food was in college and how happy he always was when he found a way to get out of the dorms and spend some time at home, _especially the food_.

"Well yeah, they made up these stupid rumors… they're all just ridiculous, like how hanging around with him will bring you bad luck, how he's very awkward around people, he hates people… or how he's a werewolf-"

"Werewolf?" Reno raised an eyebrow when hearing this, a smirk on his face.

"I ain't lying! It gets even worse!"

"Worse than werewolves?"

"Yes. Some even believe he worships Satan."

Reno almost choked on his food when hearing this, Axel watched with a horrified face how his brother almost spat his food back out and did his best to keep it in his mouth while holding his laughter, "_God_," Axel sighed,

"People like to call me Reno," the older brother snickered, "Honestly, kids these days. So what about Roxy then?"

"Huh?"

"Does he do anything about it?"

"Like what? Even the teachers don't talk to him."

"What about his grades then?"

"I know he studies, but I'm not sure if he actually even knows when he's wrong…"

"Sounds kind of cool," Reno hummed then, "No teachers bugging ya, on the other hand… it is troublesome for the future. Why doesn't he change schools?"

"Dunno," the redhead shrugged, he furrowed his brows. Yes, actually? Why didn't Roxas change schools if things were so bad? If he'd told his parents they surely made him change schools, right? There were enough schools in Twilight Town, he could also just go to another city for school, and a lot of people did that. Reno went to a different city for his college after all.

But then he wondered… if Roxas would change school… would he like that? Sure, he didn't know the boy long, yet he still liked him.

"Well, bro." Reno interrupted his train of thoughts, having finished his second plate, he seemed satisfied, "I could ask Cloud then, though he won't talk like I already said."

"Zack?"

"Nah, he's our prefect, if he catches me out of my room I'm death." He chuckled, "Speaking of rooms, I'm heading to bed."

"Dorms?"

"Hell no, I'll just skip tomorrow. You'd should introduce me to this kid… seems like you got it high in your head," he snickered while winking at his brother,

"Wha- That's not true!"

"Sure, Ax. Whatever you say," he made a loose gesture as he walked up the stairs.

The youngest redhead sighed and leaned a little back into his chair, he glanced at his cell phone that lay on the kitchen table, oh great. Reno hadn't cleaned up his mess. "Bastard," he sighed while shaking his head, though it was obvious he wasn't really angry with his brother. How could he ever get angry at Reno? Axel picked up his black cell phone, gazed at his dark screen before putting it on and looking through his contacts… ah, that's right. He didn't have Roxas's cell phone number. "I'll ask him tomorrow," he hummed and got up to clean the mess Reno had made, "Pig," he muttered under his breath once again. But he wasn't angry, not really. Reno needed to get up early tomorrow if he wanted to make it in time for class, of course that idiot couldn't skip class. He didn't look like it, neither did he act like it... But he actually took school very seriously.

* * *

"Sora told me you made a new friend?" Cloud hadn't even knocked; he just entered his younger brother's room. His eyes seemed to warm up just a bit when he talked with Roxas, the shorter blond looked up from the book he had been reading. Eyes widened a bit because usually, Cloud didn't just come for a random talk at this kind of hour.

"What?" he asked a bit confused.

"Sora, told me you made a new friend." He repeated, he said this in a very slow way… as if Roxas was an idiot.

When doing this his brother glared at him in return but he still answered, "Yeah, _Axel_."

"Axel…" he nodded and was about to walk away, but then stopped. "Axel Fay?"

"Yeah?"

That was all for their conversation, Cloud simply nodded and left again, he ignored his mother along the way who asked from downstairs since when he got home, Roxas simply got up and was about to close the door that his older brother had left open if not for his mother shouting his name, "Roxas, help me with cleaning the dishes." She shouted,

"Yeah sure," he sighed, glancing at the book that now lay on his desk, one of the main characters had just died. Of course he wanted to finish the book now, but knowing his mother he wouldn't get far unless he helped her with the dishes first. So he quickly got downstairs, for a second he stopped and glanced at Cloud's door that was closed and probably locked now. He sighed and then walked into the kitchen…


End file.
